


Splintered

by maiitsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Other, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiitsu/pseuds/maiitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro wakes up a prisoner of the Galra once again, and with no memory of what happened to the rest of Team Voltron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction, for some reason Voltron just gives me a ton of inspiration. I'm very open to constructive criticism, seriously it's been forever. By the way, I'm using female pronouns for Pidge in this fic.

It was dark when Shiro woke up. Not normal darkness, normal darkness was calming, it wrapped around you like a blanket, this was suffocating. He stood and felt a sharp bolt of pain in his head. He was dizzy and weak and his head continued to throb as he tried to recall what had happened. There had been a fight, something had gone wrong. They had been separated. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he saw that he was alone, and that he was somewhere familiar, a cell. He was a prisoner again. The weight of it hit him hard and he crumpled onto his knees, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead. How? How could he have let this happen? After being imprisoned for an entire year his escape had just been a small breath of air, and now he was back in a place he had hoped never to return to. Not only that but where were the other paladins? Had they been able to escape or had he once again gotten his team, his _family_ , captured by the galra? His hands curled into fists as he tried in vain to remember more details of the defeat. He couldn’t allow himself to panic, couldn’t let fear take over. He had to focus, come up with an escape plan and then he’d be able to find his friends. 

He never had the chance. All of a sudden reason was gone from his mind as he scrambled from the floor and started desperately banging at the heavy door. Now the only plan was get out, get to the source of the blood curdling scream he had heard. He was sure of it, Pidge was on this ship, and she was in trouble.

* * *

 

Her eyes slid open weakly, after enduring the last blow. She was slumped against a wall in a dank cell, unrestrained but too weak to consider fighting. Of course if she had her armor it would be a different story, but it had been taken along with her bayard when she had been captured. The Galra prison uniform didn’t offer much protection from the energy blasts being produced from the witches hands.

“You aren’t going to beg for your life? I always do enjoy that”

Pidge glanced up, meeting Haggar’s gleaming yellow eyes. She smirked “you could have killed me the minute you came in here, what do you really want with me?” 

“You think there’s something so special about you?” Haggar mused, “You’re merely a tool for me to use to achieve my true goal” 

Pidge frowned, “Care to enlighten me on this goal of yours?” 

Haggar let out a wicked laugh, “Do you really think I would tell you?”

“Not really, but it was worth a shot” 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this little chat short,” Haggar continued “I need you to give me some information” 

Pidge gritted her teeth, her expression hardening “I’m not telling you anything” she hissed. 

“Oh you won’t have to, I’ll be able to take everything I need from you,” Haggar said, a malicious smile spread across her face as she stretched a hand towards Pidge’s forehead.

A wave of dread washed over her and she twisted her head in an attempt to avoid the menacing hand. “No, stop! What are you doing?” the protest came out as shrill squeak, “Don’t touch me!”

“let’s take a look inside your memories, shall we?”

* * *

 

“PIDGE!” Shiro shouted, over and over. The door to his cell wouldn’t budge and he needed it out of his way. She was so close, he knew it. He just had to get to her and he could keep her safe. He couldn’t let anything happen to her, not after what he’d let happen to her family. His blows became more and more frustrated and frantic. Were they hurting her? How long had he even been asleep this time? She couldn’t be… No! He wouldn’t let the thought enter his mind. He was going to find her, everything was going to be ok. He pulled his metal arm back and threw one last solid punch and the door flew open. He stumbled out and looked up expecting to see a familiar hallway…but instead he was looking at a clear wide open landscape. He blinked, confused, why had he expected a hallway? He looked down at his hands…his two human hands…of course they were human hands. Why was his right arm aching?

“Shiro? You ok?”

He turned and let out a contented sigh “Matt,” he said “sorry, I was just uh…really stressed out for a minute”

His friend smiled “Come on we need to hurry back to my house, my dad’s cooking up a delicious dinner to celebrate!”

“Celebrate?” 

“Uh, our successful mission?” Matt cocked his head in confusion “are you really alright Shiro? It’s like you just forgot we were on Kerberos for the past two months”

“Right…sorry” Shiro smiled reassuringly “I guess I’m just still tired” 

“There’ll be plenty of time to sleep after we eat!” Matt said happily, slinging an arm around Shiro’s shoulders, “after two months of freeze dried pees I think we deserve a home cooked meal”

“Yeah, you’re right” Shiro said, as they began walking towards Matt’s home. Where had that feeling of dread come from? He was back on Earth, their mission had been completely successful, he had nothing to worry about. He cradled his right arm as he walked, trying to ignore how much it ached. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this idea came to me in a dream, it was an intense dream.

“Ok Shiro, would you rather have a dragon, or be a dragon?” 

“That’s too easy, have a dragon Obviously” 

Matt laughed “what are you talking about, man? I would be a dragon, definitely, the possibilities are endless!” 

Shiro gave him half a smile “I don’t know, being a dragon might be fun in theory, but wouldn’t you miss the things you could do as a human? Dragon’s can’t have a home cooked meal, they can’t take a hot shower…having a dragon though? How amazing would it be to fly on something like that?” 

“Yeah I guess that’s all true…you’re assuming the dragon would be totally under your control though” Matt retorted, “but I respect your answer” 

Shiro laughed, the stress he had felt earlier was almost entirely gone. Talking with Matt had that effect. He always felt completely at ease around his friend. When was the last time he had been so carefree? The past two months had taken a toll on him. Even if the mission had gone relatively smoothly, he was relieved to be back on earth, to have gotten his crew home safely. If he, as the pilot, had been responsible for anything happening to Matt or Sam, he didn’t know how he’d be able to forgive himself. 

“Here we are!” Matt announced, stopping in front of a modest, cozy looking house. Shiro had never actually seen where his crew members lived before. Looking up at the small residence, he got the feeling that it fit Sam and Matt very well. 

“By the way,” Matt continued, fishing a key out of his pocket “I don’t think you’ve met my mom or my sister before”

“I haven’t,” Said Shiro, “You’ve mentioned them before though, your sister’s name is Katie, right?”

Matt turned and looked at Shiro, a puzzled expression on his face, “did I ever tell you her name?” 

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed. Where had he heard that name before? Didn’t Matt tell him? He tried to remember the conversation. He was sure Matt had mentioned his younger sister during their mission, but the harder he thought the fuzzier the details seemed to become. He placed a hand over his right arm again, the ache was back. Where was this pain coming from?

“Well I guess my dad might have told you” Matt said, shrugging, “I mean you must have known her name somehow” 

“Yeah…” Shiro said slowly, “He…he might have” 

The key clicked in the lock and the door fell open, revealing an interior that matched the facade in it’s warmth. Shiro relaxed once again as he stepped through the door. The smell of comfort food gently wafted towards him from the kitchen. 

“Dad!” Matt called “I’m back! I brought Shiro!” 

Shiro pulled off his boots by the door before taking a few more steps into the front hallway. He waited politely as Matt headed towards the kitchen, leaving him by himself. He glanced around the unfamiliar dwelling. There were family photos hung up all around the walls and he moved towards one to take a closer look. There was a large frame hung up next to a doorway, the photo showed four smiling faces. Matt and Sam looked familiar of course, Sam had his arm around a pleasant looking woman whom Shiro assumed to be his wife. Matt was smiling along with a girl with long auburn hair, similar to his. She looked familiar, was it because of her similarities to Matt? No…it was her face, Katie’s face, that Shiro recognized, he knew that face from somewhere already. A jolt of pain in his right arm caused him to lose focus, he stumbled backwards, grasping it, trying to massage away the ache. Something was wrong, he couldn’t put his finger on it. The room felt like it was spinning all of a sudden, he looked back towards the photo, and the doorway next to it. Something was drawing him towards the door. He took a step towards it, reaching a shaky hand out for the knob. Before he could reach it something caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Shiro, what’s going on, you ok?” 

He turned to see Matt’s face once again. He took a deep breath before replying “Sorry, um…I’m fine”

Matt smiled, “great, so let’s go-”

“Matt, what’s behind this door?” He blurted it out without thinking, and for a split second, Matt’s expression changed. He looked almost angry, before smiling again.

“There’s nothing over there”

“What do you mean there’s nothing?” Shiro asked “it’s a part of your house isn’t it?”

Matt looked confused “There’s just nothing to see over there” he answered “don’t worry about it. Come on, my parents are outside in the backyard, they want to see you” He let go of Shiro’s arm and gestured for him to follow. 

Shiro stood, staring at his friend for a moment, and in another instant he rushed back to the door and threw it open. The room was as normal as the rest of the house, a small dining room with a wooden table in the center. There was a girl with long auburn hair sitting at the table, her back to Shiro. 

“Katie…?” Shiro asked quietly. The girl appeared to have heard him and turned slowly to face him. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw him and she stood quickly, nearly knocking her chair over. 

“SHIRO, NO!” She shouted.

The pain shot into Shiro’s arm once again, this time far worse than before. He crumpled to the ground, unable to stand it. All of a sudden something dragged him backwards, and threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and vaguely heard Katie shout. He didn’t have time to register what was happening before a pair of hands wrapped around his neck and tightened. He looked up at his attacker, and his blood ran cold. Matt was staring down at him, a cruel smile on his face. 

“M-Matt…” his voice came out a hoarse whisper, “Why…?” 

Matt didn’t answer, his grin widened as his grip around Shiro’s neck tightened even further. 

Shiro’s vision began to get blurry, the room was spinning again. His eyes remained locked on Matt’s, trying to find his friend in them. It was no use, he was absolutely sure, this person staring down at him was not Matt Holt. Just as darkness started to creep into the corner’s of Shiro’s eyes, he suddenly felt the weight being lifted off of him. He sucked in a sharp breath. Coughing, he tried to regain his bearings to see what had saved him. Matt, or whoever he was, had been thrown into the opposite corner. Katie was standing in front of Shiro, her back to him, shielding him with her entire body. She turned and knelt in front of him. 

“Shiro are you ok? What happened to you…I mean, what are you even doing in here?” She said frantically, inspecting the bruises now forming on his neck. 

“W-what do you mean ‘in here’?” he asked. 

Before she could answer, they heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. Katie whipped around and assumed a fighting stance, “Stay right there!” she yelled “don’t you dare come any closer to him!” 

Matt stood, and took a step forward. 

“I said don’t come any closer!” Katie yelled again.

Matt locked eyes with her, taking another step, he smiled “Katie, it’s just me” he said. 

For half a second, Shiro saw her falter. 

“Why are you protecting him?” Matt asked “Is he really more important than family?”

“He…he is my family!” Katie shouted defiantly, “I won’t let you hurt him!” 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Matt asked, walking closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but didn’t push it aside. “You’re home. Your family is safe, isn’t this what you’ve been fighting for? You can stop fighting Katie. You can stay here”

Her arms fell to her sides, her fists opening. She didn’t speak.

“All you need to do,” Matt continued, “Is step aside, forget about him”

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. All three of them were quiet. Katie gritted her teeth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, then she broke the silence.

“No”

Matt’s expression hardened, as did his grip on Katie’s shoulder, “Katie, please, just listen to me-”

“No!” She said, louder this time, “You’re not my brother!” She grabbed his wrist, prying it off her shoulder and bent it backwards, “This isn’t real!” She began backing him towards the front door, “My real brother would never hurt Shiro! They were friends! He and my dad are out there somewhere, and I won’t abandon them! I won’t abandon anyone!” As she spoke the door flew open, the landscape that had previously been outside the door was gone, replaced with a thick, unnatural darkness. Matt glanced over his shoulder, a look of dread on his face. “I won’t let you hurt my family!” She let go of his wrist, and without any hesitation, shoved him through the open doorway. Without a word, he was swallowed by the darkness, and the door slammed shut. She stood there for a moment, staring at the space where something pretending to be her brother had stood. 

Shiro stared at her back, unsure of what to say. He was still sitting against the wall, carefully he pushed himself off the ground. Still slightly unsteady on his feet, he took a few steps towards her, “Pidge…” he began, quietly, “I…I’m so sorry” 

She turned to face him, her eyes still slightly damp. She shook her head and gave him a small smile, “I’m just glad you’re ok” she said, bringing a hand up to wipe at her eyes. 

“You…you said something earlier” Shiro said carefully, “about what I’m doing here…where exactly are we?”

“We’re…” She paused, her eyebrows furrowing, “I…I think we’re inside my mind” 


End file.
